The Crystal of Light
by Amethyst Authoress
Summary: What happens when a digidestined and her two digimon find themselves in the world of Kingdom Hearts? What does the Organization have in store for them? Slight SoraxKairi. Slight RikuxOC
1. Chapter 1

The Crystal of Light

The Crystal of Light

By: Amethyst Authoress

_Hi! This is the first fan fiction that I have ever posted on the web. I hope you enjoy it and please review._

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the Kingdom Hearts videogames or anything related to the two, no matter how much I want to.

Chapter 1: A Call for Help

In a house located in Tokyo, Japan, two creatures called digimon were playing Kingdom Hearts 2.

"Hey Veemon, let me play, you had your chance to beat Xemnas!" a black and gold dragon-like digimon whined.

"No way Monodramon. I'm so close to victory. I can feel it!" replied a blue and white digimon with a v-shaped mark on its forehead. "Take that Xemnas!"

A girl with blonde hair and green eyes walked into the living room to see the two digimon playing a videogame. "Hey guys, what's up?" she asked cheerfully.

"Kita, I've almost beaten Xemnas on proud mode!" Veemon exclaimed whiled he rapidly pressed buttons on a PS2 controller. Hikari sat on the couch to watch.

"It's my turn!" Monodramon wailed.

"No! It's still my turn!" Veemon continued to press buttons on his controller until Sora and Riku finally defeated Xemnas on the television screen. "Yes, he has been defeated! I ROCK!!" Veemon exclaimed. The digimon proceeded to dance around the living room with Monodramon. The television suddenly went black after Xemnas's defeat.

"Hey, what's up with the TV?" asked Monodramon. The curious digimon put his hand to the screen and his arm was suddenly sucked through it.

"Ah! Help me!" he screamed. The other two immediately ran over their companion and proceeded to pull his arm out from the television screen. The television screen flickered to life after a few minutes and an eerie voice echoed throughout the room.

"We need your help," the voice echoed. The screen went black.

The trio backed away from their television. Monodramon gripped Kita's leg in fear, while Veemon stood between them and the television. "W-w-what's going on, Kita?"

The girl stared at the television in shock. "I don't know Monodramon. I don't know."

The television flickered to life once again. "We require the Crystal of Light. We need it."

Veemon ran up to the screen and began to shake it. "How do we get that crystal? Where do we go?"

"Come to Kingdom Hearts." The screen echoed. Monodramon walked over to the television screen and examined it.

"Kita, what should we do?" he asked.

"Maybe we should look for that crystal and take it to Kingdom Hearts," she suggested.

"I'm with Kita! I say we go!" Veemon exclaimed.

Monodramon looked uncertain. "But we don't know what we're getting ourselves into."

"Aw, come on! Where's your sense of adventure?" Veemon whined. "This will be fun!"

Monodramon thought about it for a few minutes. "Well okay, if you say so." The digimon replied.

"Then let's get packin'!" Veemon exclaimed.

Kita took a dark purple backpack and began to fill it with an extra set of clothes, a toothbrush, a sketchbook, a box of colored pencils, a deck full of digimon trading cards, a few manga books, and a digital camera. She pulled a pair of dark blue goggles over her forehead and put on a lavender hooded vest.

"Let's go!" she yelled while clipping on her purple and white digivice.

"WAIT!!" yelled Monodramon and Veemon in unison.

She stopped in her tracks and stared down at the two digimon. "What is it?" The two digimon held in their hands all three of the Kingdom Hearts videogames as well as the guides to each game.

"We need to be prepared since we're heading to Kingdom Hearts," Veemon explained. Kita got out another backpack and gave it to Veemon. He put the games and guides into it and put it on his back.

The trio stood before the TV and Kita placed her hand on the screen. She was immediately sucked in, along with Veemon and Monodramon. As they fell, they saw a portal with swirling colors of black, white, green, and purple. Kita began to struggle and kick her leg for a few minutes.

"Kita what's wrong?" Monodramon asked.

"Something had a hold of my leg, but I think it's gone." They continued to fall for a while longer.

"Aaah!!" the trio screamed before losing consciousness.

_That was my first chapter!! I'll have more on the way. Start sending reviews, please!!_


	2. Getting Into the Game

Amethyst Authoress: Okay, well that was my first chapter I hope you enjoyed it! I would also like to say that my OC, Hikari is NOT the same from the anime. I just gave her that name because I like the way it sounds, but I never noticed that it was same name as the anime character's name before. Oh well, ya live, ya learn and just roll with the punches! Also, to avoid any more confusion, I've decided to change her name to Kita instead. And here to help with the disclaimer, your favorite dark keyblade bearer and mine…Riku!! Say it.

Riku: Fine!! Amethyst Authoress does not own anything related to Kingdom Hearts or Digimon. Now leave me alone (walks away).

Amethyst Authoress: You're mean!! (sticks out tongue)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chapter 2: Getting Into the Game

Unknown…

The trio awoke on the sandy shores of a beach with no idea where they were.

"Ow, my head!! That was some dream!!" Kita moaned. She surveyed the scene and located her two companions. "Where are we?"

"You're on the Destiny Islands of course!" replied a boy several feet away from them. He was accompanied by two other teenagers and they looked to be about the same ages.

The boy had brown spiky hair, blue eyes, and wore a black vest, with a black pair of baggy pants, and a dark blue shirt.

"I'm Sora, and that's Riku and Kairi." He gestured over to the two other two teenagers. Kairi had blue eyes, red hair and wore a pink dress. Riku had silver hair, green eyes, a black shirt, a white and yellow vest, and baggy blue pants.

'Oh my goodness! It's them!' Kita thought to herself. Her eyes were wide with excitement. She and her two digimon couldn't believe what they were seeing. Riku looked cuter in person.

"Who are you guys?" asked Riku looking them over.

Kita snapped out of her daydreaming. "I'm Kita Nomura, that's Veemon and Monodramon." She gestured towards the other two. They ran over to Sora and his friends.

"Hiya, Sora nice to meet ya'! I'm Veemon and I'm a huge fan of your work!" exclaimed Veemon.

"Pleased to meet you." Monodramon said to Riku and Kairi.

Sora and the others were stunned to find that the two creatures could talk. Veemon noticed their expressions. "What? You guys act like you've never seen a digimon before?"

"A digi…mon?" questioned Kairi. "What is that?"

"It's short for digital monsters. That's what they are." Hikari stated as she brushed sand off of herself.

"This is so awesome!! We're inside of the Kingdom Hearts videogame world!!" Veemon pointed at Sora, Kairi, and Riku. "And those are the good guys!! This is so- -"

"Wait a second, a videogame?" Riku cut Veemon off. " Am I hearing you correctly."

"Well you see, in our world, you guys are a bunch of videogame characters and we play your videogames all the time." Kita replied.

"See for yourself." Monodramon took out the videogame cases and handed them to Sora and his friends.

Sora looked over the covers and his eyes widened in amusement. "Cool!"

"This is amazing." Kairi responded.

"It's kinda weird," Riku commented.

"Were you the ones who needed the Crystal of Light?" Kita asked.

"Crystal of Light? What is that?" asked Riku in confusion.

The trio went on to explain about the voice that came from their TV and how they decided to leave their world to journey through Kingdom Hearts.

"Well that was a pretty gutsy--" Sora was cut off when he saw shadows and neoshadows appearing. "Look out, Heartless." Sora shouted. Sora, Kairi, and Riku summoned their individual keyblades and ran at the Heartless.

"You guys stay back. We'll handle these guys!" Riku called back to the other three. The keybearers kept the Heartless at bay, but they were eventually separated from the trio.

Several silvery creatures suddenly appeared and surrounded Kita and the two digimon. The one in front tried to reach for Kita, but Veemon and Monodramon scratched at it.

Veemon turned to his tamer. "Use the digivice."

"Right." Kita pointed the small blue device at Veemon. The blue reptile's body began to glow and grow in size. When the light faded he looked like a large blue dragon with silver wings, an X on its chest, and a blade for a horn. "Show those dusks whose boss, Ex-Veemon!"

"You got it." Ex-Veemon replied. He stared down the dusks and shouted "Vee Laser!" The X on his chest began glowing and fired off an X-shaped laser. The blast hit two dusks causing them to instantly disintegrate. Ex-Veemon's attack seemed to enrage the remaining nobodies. They used their malleable limbs like whips and repeatedly struck the digimon.

"Aw man," Monodramon groaned from the sidelines. "I wish Hiroshi, was here so I could digivolve."

Kita was looking through her bag for the proper move card. "Don't worry Monodramon, we'll be able to wrap this up." The tamer took out a digimon card with a picture of an orange phoenix on it and ran it through her digivice. "Digi-modify, Birdramon's Meteor Wing activate."

Ex-Veemon began to flap his wings while small fireballs began to form. The remaining dusks were hit from the attack destroyed. "Man those things do not play around." Ex-Veemon commented as he de-digivolved.

Sora and the others had finished destroying the remaining Heartless. The kids and digimon watched as the captive hearts floated into the sky.

A light frown appeared on Sora's face. "How could these guys still be around after everything that has happened?"

"Looks like someone's been messing around with Kingdom Hearts again." Riku muttered.

"I guess that means we should contact the King." Sora replied. "And to think we just got back a few weeks ago."

Kairi lowered her head slightly. "So you guys have to leave again, huh?" There was an unknown emotion present in her voice.

Sora put his arm around her shoulders. "Don't be silly, Kairi. This time you're coming with us. That way I can keep an eye on you." He joked.

Kairi grinned and playfully punched his arm. "More like the other way around, Sora."

The two straightened up when they remembered that the others were still there. "So, anyway…" Sora continued as a blush started to form on his cheeks. "I'll contact King Mickey and see if he can send us a gummy ship."

Kairi looked at the newcomers. "Do you guys have a place to stay?"

Kita chuckled, "Now that you mention it, no."

"Well then you guys can stay at my house until we leave." The red head stated.

"Thanks Kairi. We owe ya' one." Veemon replied.

Riku started walking off towards town. He glanced back at the group. "Come on guys, it late and we have to be heading home."

"Why so responsible all of a sudden." Sora joked.

"Sora you forgot already." Riku grinned at Sora's shocked expression. "And we each have to make up about a year's worth of schoolwork."

"Aw, man. That's right." Sora groaned as he began to follow Riku. The others trailed behind him.

"Wow, I feel sorry them." Kairi whispered to Kita.

"Looks like a hero's work is a thankless job," she replied.

As the group continued their trek into town, they never noticed a figure cloaked in black standing in the background. The figure opened a swirling dark portal and exited through it.

That's it for chapter 2. As always R&R please.


End file.
